This invention relates to a snowblower and more particularly to an improved auger and housing arrangement therefore.
As is well known, most snowblowers include a forwardly positioned auger housing that has a frontwardly facing opening into which snow may pass as the snowblower is pressed into the snow. An auger is positioned within this housing and collects the snow and delivers it to a discharge opening positioned at the rear of the auger housing. This discharge opening receives the snow and delivers it to an impeller that then throws the snow away from the area being cleared. This type of device is well known and is quite successful in operation.
However, there are certain problems in connection with the handling of snow in this manner. Conventionally, the auger housing is defined by a pair of spaced sidewalls between which the auger extends. Generally, the auger is spaced inwardly from the sidewalls so as to provide adequate clearance for good operation. However, snow can become impacted in the gaps between the ends of the auger and the sidewalls of the auger housing. This snow will become tightly packed and turned to ice and can interfere with the successful operation of the device. That is, the ice can both resist rotation of the auger as well as impede forward movement.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved auger and housing arrangement for a snowblower wherein ice is not permitted to accumulate in the gaps between the ends of the auger and the sides of the housing.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved scraper arrangement for scraping any accumulated snow from the sidewalls of the auger housing so as to prevent ice formation and obstruction to operation.
It is a further object to this invention to provide a scraper arrangement for the sidewalls of an auger housing wherein the snow may be prevented from accumulating on the sidewalls of the auger housing and wherein removed snow will be taken away by the auger.